


Book Commentary: Trouble at the Zoo

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [102]
Category: Bindi Wildlife Adventures
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052
Kudos: 2





	1. Dear Diary

  * Obligatory disclaimer that this is a fictionalized Bindi and her family in this series.
  * OK, so, apparently Bindi just had a crazy birthday party.




	2. Chapter 1

  * Oh, fun. Basil the snake for an alarm clock.
  * No, but birthday pancakes sound good.




	3. Chapter 2

  * Well, that was a nice intro to Steve Irwin and Australia Zoo.
  * So, Bindi has an underwater-themed costume party at the zoo, and the entrance fees for the zoo that day are going to anti-whaling charities. OK.
  * So, Bindi’s best friend Rosie has a mermaid costume.
  * So, Terri’s an emperor penguin, and Bindi’s a seahorse.
  * And Robert’s an octopus. And he’s got the troublemaker little brother thing going on already.




	4. Chapter 3

  * Oh, OK. We’ve got a POV shift now. So, this is the Brown family visiting the park. There’s Holly, and there’s Zac with the same birthday as Bindi.
  * OK, seriously? What’s this Zac kid so pissed about?




	5. Chapter 5

  * OK, so now Bindi, Robert, and Rosie are making their way through the zoo to… go to where they’re going to greet guests, I think?
  * OK, yeah, that’s what’s going on. With loads of bad puns.




	6. Chapter 5

  * Now the party’s starting.
  * So, yeah, time for Bindi’s opening speech.
  * Well, Robert’s just spotted Zac. And he’s definitely picking up on Zac’s weird vibe.
  * Even though it’s a sea creature-themed party, but I’m still imagining Robert using a bad cowboy voice like “there’s only enough room for one troublemaker in this zoo, and that’s me.” Or something like that.




	7. Chapter 6

  * OK, so apparently Robert just photobombed Bindi and Rosie at some point.
  * And now Bindi’s meeting Holly and Zac.
  * Yeah, wow, Zac’s an annoying little… brat.
  * Also, apparently he likes lizards.




	8. Chapter 7

  * Oh, crap… Agro the Croc is still around for this book? Man, I remember that guy from watching the old Steve Irwin stuff as a kid…
  * Yeah, these security guys keep showing up.
  * I’m getting a bad feeling about what’s going to go down with these Brown kids at the croc show… especially Zac.
  * Yep. This “I gotta go to the bathroom; don’t wait up” thing is super suspicious…
  * Kid, please stay away from the exotic lizards…




	9. Chapter 8

  * Welp. Zac just shoved a lizard in his backpack. And Robert noticed.




	10. Chapter 9

  * OK, so what’s Robert up to with telling Bindi something? He’s ratting Zac out, isn’t he?
  * Yep. Bindi just volunteered Zac for the macaw demonstration.
  * And the macaw totally just found the lizard in the backpack.
  * Now… Zac gets to help Bindi cut the birthday cake?




	11. Chapter 11

  * So, yeah, now Zac’s apologizing for trying to steal the lizard, and Bindi’s explaining the trick with the macaw being Robert’s idea.
  * I dunno what Australian laws are like, but just a slap on the wrist and having Zac help with the cake seems a bit light for trying to steal an animal from a zoo. But I guess he is just a kid, and he didn’t really get away with stealing the lizard. 
    * I’d like to imagine Zac got grounded when he got home post-canon, but it doesn’t sound like it based on how the parents were so excited about meeting Bindi…
  * Anyway, I guess that’s the book, other than some animal facts?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
